Always been you
by PLLSpobyEzriaHalebEmaya
Summary: Spencer is staying with the cavanaughs for the whole summer! Bad news is she's with Wren. I don't have enough room here full summary inside in the authors note. Its really important that you read it to understand whats going on.Its gonna be good. Spoby!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I'm making this because I'm bored. Its semi pre spoby and its AU with no A and Spencer and Jenna (shes nice and not blind) are friends. Spencer's going to live at Jenna's house for the summer while her parents are with Melissa in Philly. Jenna's nice and didn't rape Toby. Toby is still a sorta social outcast but is friends with Caleb. Couples pairings are Hanna/Caleb (but not right away), Aria/Ezra (still teacher student), Emily/Maya (she's alive and well) and of course Spencer/Toby! In the beginning they are not together as he's just Jenna's brother, barely even her friend. He, though has had a crush on her forever. Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh won't be around a lot and I probably won't put Mona in the story and Ali's murder was solved as Ian did it. Ian's not dead and is just in Jail for life and Melissa just had her baby.**

Spencer POV:

"Ugh why do we have to have finals? We learn it we get grades and then we're done. Why do we need to get more grades?" The blonde girl in the friends quartet groaned.

"Because Han, people can learn stuff, get a grade and let forget but finals make sure you remember what you learn," I stated the obvious. I love her to death but she can ask stupid questions. At least it's not as bad as when she asked why water's not dry.

_Flashback:_

_The girls were lounging around Spencer's pool the summer before Junior year when all of a sudden Hanna asked, "Why is water wet and not dry?" Now Hanna's said some stupid things but this was just weird._

_The girls stared at her in disbelief. "What kind of question is that?" asked Aria. _

_Emily chimed in, "Yea Han I mean I don't know the true scientific meaning, but if water was dry, wouldn't it just not exist? How could you swim?"_

_Always the voice of reason I said "Hanna water is oxygen and hydrogen which when combined make water. It's just logic. If water was dry not only would it not exist as Emily said, but if it was possible it wouldn't have a purpose. You couldn't bath in it, drink it, live in it, life just wouldn't work."_

"_Jeez Spence no need to get all scary smart on me it just came to my mind. I don't want to get my hair wet before my date with Sean."Ah Sean Hanna's boy toy of now. In a couple of days I could already see her getting tired of him. Oh well, back to gossip._

"Whatever Spence I still think it's stupid," Hannah said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey at least it was the last day of finals." Emily said wanting to cheer up the group.

Aria asked "Thank God it's Friday. Are we still on for after school?"

"Yea," I replied. "But don't forget I have to be at Jenna's noon tomorrow to start moving my stuff in."

"You still have to stay there for the whole summer?"

"Hanna you make it seem like a bad thing. She gets to see Toby all summer." Emily winked at me.

I glared at her. Unbelievable, like I'm going to go out with one of my closest lifelong friends step brother. "Are you guys forgetting that I have a boyfriend? Name Wren ring any bells?"

"Spence, I know I'm dating an older but c'mon. He was your sister's boyfriend! It's never going to work out in the end and you know it."

"Aria! Why is everyone ganging up on me! He is my BOYFRIEND ok and nobody's going to change that, especially Toby Cavanaugh." Jeez what's up with them and Wren?

"What about Toby?" Jenna asked sneaking up behind me and giving me a side hug. Jenna's been one of my closest friends since first grade. Right before sophomore year her mom got remarried to Nathan Cavanaugh (**I'm using that as his name since they don't give them names in the TV Show) **and him and his son, Toby, moved in with Jenna and her mom Susan. Jenna still goes by the last name Marshall though.

"We were just saying how Spencer should ditch her British beau and go out with you hottie bro." Hanna smirked.

"Word of advice do NOT go out with my brother. His only friend is that new techno guy Caleb. Maybe you can count Jason Dilaurentes (**Sorry if it's spelt wrong its new in my spell check dictionary)** He's nice and all and he's still sorta like a brother to me but let's be real he is not dating material. Even if he is a little cute." Jenna winked

"Hey, I'm Toby's friend too. He's my lab partner." Said Emily sounding slightly offended.

"Ooh big whoop Em, three friends. How popular."

"Cut down the sarcasm Han let's just drop it." Aria said always the pacifist.

"Thank you my short friend." She stuck her tongue out at me. "I love you" I laughed.

"Back on the topic of Toby," Emily shifted her gaze over to where Toby was at his locker. Ok I'll admit he is a tad good looking. Verging on gorgeous, but that's not the point. I am Spencer Hastings. I'm supposed to marry a rich lawyer, or a doctor like Wren, not a carpenter like Toby.

He noticed us staring and shyly walked over. "You ready to go?" he asked Jenna, sparing the rest of us a quick glance, eyes resting on mine slightly longer than the other girls. I averted my gaze away from his sparkling blue eyes.

"Actually Jenna, why don't you sleep over at my house with the rest of the girls? We'll be out in the barn. No parents scouts honor. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Umm," Jenna seemed hesitantly looking nervously at my friends.

"Oh it's totally cool if you come," Hanna said noting the mood.

"Yea it'll be a lot of fun," added Aria.

"We won't bite" Emily winked. Emily and Jenna harmlessly flirt sometimes. Emily still loves Maya and Jenna's dating Garrett Reynolds.

"Is that okay Toby?" Jenna turned to her brother.

"Yea I guess I'll just tell mom and dad. Don't you need clothes though?"

"Oh that's all right, Toby, I have some clothes she can borrow." I smiled hoping that he wasn't upset for leaving alone on the end of school hype day.

"Ok, I'm going to go to Lucas' to hang out with him and Caleb." He smiled back.

"Four friends," Hanna muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Toby asked.

"Oh nothing just have fun got to go come on Em," Hanna dragged a giggling Emily out of the school to my car.

"Ok since Spencer thinks' that I'm so tiny you me and Hanna will go in the back and I'll go in the middle.

I smiled at the brunette. "Ok then lets go. Bye Toby." I waved and walked out of the school with the other girls.

"Oh it's so nice out," Jenna smiled and spun around. "I love summer."

"Who doesn't?" Aria asked.

"Summer haters?" We laughed.

Emily and Hanna were arguing about something by the car. "I'll I'm saying is that I think they'll be together by July." Hanna argued.

"No way," said Emily. "That's only a couple weeks from now.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. They jumped. "You know what forget about it I don't want to know lets go. We piled into the car and drove out of the school parking lot, not knowing about Toby watching me longingly as we passed by his car.

**A/N: SO WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK? If I get good reviews I'll continue. I definitely have some idea, but it's a secret. Shhh. If you guys have any request/ideas. Then I'm all ears thank you for reading! It's my first full story. More Chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For **future reference this story will not have any Jenna/Toby relationship and if any characters do have sex I will not go into detail. Also Toby and Spencer's relationship will be slightly gradual not right away. Oh and tell me if this all sounds really formal in places. I'm 13 and sounding like 20 in some places. **

_Waffleluver I really wanted to do something that wasn't overused so I decided to do something really different. Hopefully others will like it thanks for ur support and I can't wait to see what happens in true love never dies. Thank you for the story favorite and adding it to your story alert _

_Marie () Don't worry Spencer won't be with Wren for too long it's just to add a little drama conflict. sorry that the chapters aren't very long. I'm going back to school this week so updating will be weird depending on hw situation as well as chapter length. Thank you for your kind words._

_Omgiistay: Thank You I really hope others like the different approach too _

**Thank you for the favorite story: AusslySpoby4eva (thank you for your review but I was a little confused were you recommending that Jenna's not happy about Spoby once it happens because I was thinking of maybe doing that.) , gigi7878, omgiistay, Rosesxalex, alexandrazk**

**Thank you for the story alert: RandomRandoms14, omgiistay, Rosesxalex, dq1992 **

**Thank you for the authors alert: omgiistay**

**Thank you for the favorite author: omgiistay**

"" That's all Aria, Jenna, Emily and I have heard from Hanna for the past two minutes. One second we were gossiping about cute guys and the next she was in a fit of giggles. There has got to be something wrong with this girl.

Finally Aria spoke up "Hanna what the hell is wrong with you! What are you high? Drunk? Pull yourself together dammit!" Everyone looked shocked. I, myself was speechless.

"Who knew something that loud could come out of something that small?" Emily wondered with a surprised expression.

"Oh shut up," muttered Aria.

Finally calmed down enough to speak Hanna, being the gossip she is asked, "So Aria, how's it going with Fitz? You two done the deed?"

"Hanna!" Aria yelled at Hanna.

"I still can't believe you're going out with Mr. Fitz. Can't blame you though, he's gorgeous. Not my type of course, I love me some manly police officer."

"You guys are all so boy obsessed. Besides Em, of course."

"Thanks Spence," Emily laughed. "But as much as I love Maya I still have the ability to obsess over your current boy toys."

"Wren is not a boy toy! He happens to be a very _serious_ boyfriend."

"No offense Spence but you two are way boring." Hanna butted in.

"I agree. Besides, don't you think he's a little old for you?" Jenna added.

"Look who's talking." I snapped back. "God what is with you guys and my taste in men?"

"That you have none?" joked Emily. "Oh common Spence he's probably older than both Garrett and Fitz and you know it. Plus he dated your sister. It's not a good match. Maybe if he didn't date Melissa he'd be alright but c'mon. That tells you something about him right away!"

"I know you guys don't like him but besides the Melissa thing he's everything my parents expect me to marry. He's a freaking doctor!" I defended Wren. I cared about him and it's pretty obvious he's crazy about me.

"And doesn't that bore you or turn you off even a bit?" Counter argued Aria. "Why would you want to be something your parents force you to be? Don't you want something exciting? Different?"

"More your age," Hanna said under her breath.

"Ok let's just drop it! I don't want to ruin our night alright? C'mon the movies going to be on soon and I'd like to be in my pajamas when that happens." And with that I marched out of the room, up the stairs, into my room and slammed the door. Laying face down on my bed I screamed into my pillow out of frustration. They have no right to judge Wren

A couple minutes later I heard a tentative knock on my door. "Spencer?" It was Aria.

"Come in," I sighed.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Look I'm sorry we all did that. It's only because we care about you and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Yea," Emily started entering the room. "You're Spencer Hastings. You always try your hardest to do better than Melissa. To stand out and gain your parents affection. Spence, don't you want something of your own. Something the rest of the Hastings family, Melissa of all of them, hasn't tainted. Someone that fell for you not Melissa and will keep his eyes on you. You deserve better than someone who cheated on your sister because he found someone knew. If he did that to her, who's to say who won't do that to you next. If you want to stay with Wren that's your decision, but I just want you to think about that, and think about how being with him will only cause a rift in your relationship with your family."

"I just don't know what to do you guys. I don't know if my feelings for Wren are actually for him, or because I liked the fact that he wanted me instead of Melissa. That for once someone actually chose me."

"Want to know a secret?" Jenna whispered from the doorway. Our silence told her to continue. "I think I might know someone who likes you. He hasn't exactly told me directly so I'm not sure but his actions, the way he looks when your name is mentioned, and how he occasionally asks about you tells me he does like you."

"Who?" asked Hanna.

"Toby."

**So how will spencer react to this news. I know it's a short chapter but I have school tomorrow and I had a double sleepover Thursday to Friday, Friday to Saturday so today I'm tired. I'll update more soon. Hopefully Wednesday the latest! Review what you think! **


End file.
